Frozen Fire
by Sylver Dark
Summary: Elsa along with Leif, King of the Southern Isles, are now on the run form his brother Hans. Everything is on the line, Even their own lives. SUCK AT SUMMARIES JUST READ!
1. Prologue

**So this is my new and improved Frozen fic. So read and tell me if you like it!**

* * *

Prologue

**Leif**

I tried to keep from busting open the crate. I couldn't be kept in here forever. _C'mon Leif! Think!_ I tried to focus; which wasn't hard considering the circumstances. Finally after what seemed like forever, they opened the top. "Get up!" Some kind of guard snapped. When I didn't he yanked me out.

"Where are you taking me?" I kept my tone calm but icy. The just snickered and ignored me. _Well you're gonna find out sooner or later! _I chided myself. I closed my eyes trying to think. _ Now what would they want with a 23 year-old man who's a complete freak?_ I got my answer moments later.

"Leif Rodgerson, how nice of you to join us." I looked up and gaped. The last person I ever expected to see, again. Last time he had driven me from my own throne. "Hans…" There was an edge in my voice that wasn't usually there, but ever so threatening.

"Welcome back, brother."

* * *

**Anna**

"Elsa it's beautiful! I love it!" I gazed at the gown she had made for my wedding. It was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. The skirt fanned out at the waste fading to clear at the bottom. The top was strapless with a snowflake pattern cascading up one shoulder. She smiled and laid it back down on the bed. "I knew you would." Sitting down next to Olaf on the bed she sighed covering her face with her hands.

"I also knew that if you didn't I would have to spend three hours on another one!" She started laughing along with Olaf. "Well I helped." I smiled and walked over to him. "And I thank you for that." I planted a kiss on his head and started to exit the room. "Anna?" I turned to see a weary face. "I was going to wait to show you this but…" She handed me a letter.

I opened it and read aloud.

**_To the Royal Family of Arendelle,_**

**_I know ever since the Freeze of Arendelle there has been a rift between our two kingdoms because of my brother Prince Hans. I would love to inform you that he has been locked away where he belongs._**

**_If there is any way to fix this gap my brother has created I would be delighted for trade to continue and our kingdoms to live in peace once again._**

**_Also, Anna and Elsa, I know the things my brother has put you through and I am sorry to hear that. But seeing that Anna is getting married I know you have moved on. I would love to come to Arendelle any time soon and discuss a new way for our kingdoms to have peace once again._**

**_With all due respect,_**

**_King Leif Rodgerson of the Southern Isles_**

I sighed and put the letter down. "I can't deal with this not right now." I turned to see the understanding look on Elsa's face. That's what I loved about her. You didn't have to explain it, she just understood.

"Well maybe you could invite King Leif to your wedding? I mean afterwards we could discuss peace with him and maybe it would all work out fine." I smiled. "You're right Elsa, maybe it isn't such a bad idea." I quickly started to write a reply.

_Dear King Leif Rodgerson of the Southern Isles,_

_Peace between our kingdoms would sound wonderful. We hereby invite you to the wedding of Princess Anna of Arendelle and Kristoff Bjorgman so we can discuss the terms afterwards._

_We are pleased to know that Hans imprisoned and out of our life for good. I hope you can make it._

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle_

I showed it to Elsa and she smiled. "Perfect. We'll mail it as soon as possible. A smile quirked up on my face. _Maybe this will turn out alright after all._

* * *

**Leif**

I watched as Hans walked in front of my cell reading the letter Anna had wrote. I felt so stupid for writing that letter for him, it made me sick. He snickered and threw a cigar at me. I knew he smoked something.

"Leif how is it that the third youngest of thirteen was king of the Southern Isles?" I snarled and glared.

"Maybe because I'm not a complete jerk who tricks young princesses into marrying them just so he has a chance at ruling her kingdom!"

He smiled and shoved the letter into my cell. "I don't understand how we're related. We don't even look alike!" This part was true. While he had reddish brown hair and green eyes, I had black hair and bronze eyes.

"Maybe because we both have sparkling personalities!" I snapped sarcastically. He frowned then quickly grinned. "Leif… you do know I know everything about that little _gift _of yours." My jaw clenched. "What gift?"

"We both know what I'm talking about." I ran up to the bars only to be stopped by the chains around my wrists and ankles. "How do you know? Not even mom and dad know!" His smile grew wider as he came close to the bars.

"Because now, I have the advantage." An incredible pain went through my head and the world went dark.

* * *

**Creepy... Hans what did you do?**

**Hans: You'll have to figure that out later**

**Me: hmph! well I hope you enjoyed it! please leave a review of what you though!**


	2. The King of the Southern Isles

**So here's my new chapter. Tried to fix some things that were wrong with the last chapter but I don't know if I made it better or worse. XD. See ya.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Elsa**

I woke up with my long platinum hair glued to my face. Wiping it out of my face I yawned. _So today's the big day. _I found the bridesmaid dress I had made that matched Anna's wedding dress almost perfectly except for the fact that mine had a sleeve down one arm.

I quickly put my hair in a braid and let it hang over my shoulder. I looked like I did the day I found freedom only this time I was with others. Smiling at my own reflection did seem a little vain to me but at the moment I really didn't care.

"Um, Queen Elsa?" I turned to the door to notice Lord Galbry coming in. "Your highness I must inform you that a ship from the Southern Isles has been spotted and—" "Do not worry, they are invited." He gave a curt bow and quickly ran out in disbelief.

"Well, this day is obviously going good! Anna's getting married, the Southern Isles is asking for a peace treaty, and Lord Galbry was flustered! He never gets flustered! "Elsa, 10 minutes!" I could hear Danika, the little girl Anna had rescued from dying last winter, outside. What was she six now?

"Coming!" I ran out at greeted her brown curly head. Her dress matched mine with the snowflakes and one sleeve. She smiled her front tooth missing smile. "Hi Elsie!" She said excitedly. I smiled and ruffled her hair. "Did you even brush it today?" I sighed as she shook her head no. "Come on." Leading her into my bedroom I took out a brush.

"So Elsie when do you think you'll get married like Annie!" I smiled and tugged out another knot. "I don't think that will happen Danika. I'm not the getting married type." She frowned as I pulled out the last knot.

"Want me to braid it?" She nodded as I said this and I quickly went to work. "You should get married Elsie. You'd make a good mom." I sighed and tied the end of her hair. "Danika… I just can't." She frowned again and turned to face me. "I bet half the people in Arendelle would love seeing you married. And happy."

"Okay, okay. Just stop trying to push me into it." She smiled.

"Deal."

We walked down the hall into a room behind the ballroom which was where the ceremony was being held. Anna perked up and looked from me to Danika. "Are you trying to make me the odd one out?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Anna, if you want me to give you a braid too just ask." She stuck her tongue out at me as I said this. "Fine, braid my hair." Within two minutes it was done. "Okay Anna I'm going to go greet the guests. Danika stay here." I kissed the little one on her forehead and walked out waiting in the ballroom.

A few guests came in including the entire kingdom and some neighboring nobles. All eyes moved from me as another guest entered the room. He seemed too common to be another noble.

His dark hair was tousled hanging over his face as if he hadn't the care to brush it. His bronze eyes glanced around nervously and his shoulders slumped casually. Though he wore a golden crown upon his head. His nervous demeanor continued as he walked down the aisle. His eyes met mine and he stared.

"Queen Elsa?" I nodded and he smiled a glowing white smile. "I'm King Leif of the Southern Isles; it's a pleasure to meet you." He stayed near his guards not coming forward and his. This made me curious but I didn't press on it. I put on a nice smile and spoke.

"Welcome to Arendelle, I hope your trip was alright." He regained a smile and nodded. "I never liked being at sea but the trip was bearable." He kept up a carefree mood until the bells rang. "I guess that means the ceremony is about to start." His smile dropped and he started to walk away. "Wait, we are still having a meeting afterwards correct? It was very important to me and Anna." He turned and gave me one last gleaming smile.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world." His guards led him off into his directed seat. I took my stand near the throne and the ceremony started.

* * *

**Leif**

The escorted me down the docks and towards the castle making sure to keep affirm knife against my back. Hans was smart. There was no way I was going to get out of this without dying.

* * *

_"Leif, wake up." I stared at the face above me with remorse. Hans hovered above me smirking. "What did you do to me?" His smirk grew wider and he answered. "After the Freeze of Arendelle I discovered a way to give one powers. Mine effect the mind. You're powers may make you strong Leif, but even strength must bow to the mind."_

* * *

I sighed and looked at the mahogany doors in front of me. Pushing them open all the eyes in the room fell on me. A nervous rush fell over me. It's been three years since Hans took my throne and I didn't feel like there was a royal bone in my entire body. I looked up into the icy blue eyes of a girl. _She's gorgeous… _There was only slight doubt in me that she was Elsa.

"Queen Elsa?" She nodded so I put on a smile. "I'm King Leif of the Southern Isles; it's a pleasure to meet you." Hans's soldiers wouldn't let me step forward and my smile dropped, so I had to let the queen question my motive. She recovered quickly and flashed a snow white smile.

"Welcome to Arendelle, I hope your trip was alright." I put my smile back on and replied "I never liked being at sea but the trip was bearable." I tried to keep my mood less suspicious until finally the bells rang "I guess that means the ceremony is about to start." My smile dropped again. The soldiers started leading me away until Elsa stopped them. "Wait, we are still having a meeting afterwards correct? It was very important to me and Anna." I turned and gave me one last smile.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world." The soldiers roughly escorted me to my seat and sat me down.

Line

To be honest I didn't hear much of the wedding. Hans's power let him have the ability to talk in my mind and read my thoughts.

_Leif, after the ceremony there will be a ball. Considering how well things went with Elsa, ask her to dance. If she refuses insist. My guards will leave you alone with her. But if you dare to tell her of my plan I will make you have worse than an intolerable headache._

**_Got it Hans, now shut up. _**I looked up to see the wedding was already over and people were leaving. I caught eyes with Elsa and she smiled. **_Remember._** **_Just a few more hours Leif, and then that smile will be gone._**

* * *

**Elsa**

A few hours later the ball started and I sat on my throne next to Anna and the new Prince Kristoff. A dance started to play so Anna and Kristoff joined the crowd. I watched and smiled as I found Danika challenging a few young boys. Little girls.

"Your majesty, may I have this dance?" I turned my eyes to meet a familiar pair of bronze ones. My smile faltered. "I-I don't dance." His grin grew wider. "Everyone dances. Come on I insist." I reluctantly took his hand and the guards backed off. His pulled me out onto the floor and began.

Honest to say I can't dance. Leif had to basically let me walk on his feet so I didn't trip. Every once and again I stumbled which made him suppress a small laugh. But the last laugh would falter after exchanging a look with his guard. "Excuse me your majesty." He walked off towards them and they led him away.

I regained my seat on the throne and sighed. He seemed nice enough. I started to doze off until I heard screaming. Next thing I knew half of the room was devoured in fire.

"Hello Elsa." I turned towards the owner of that voice. My heart sank to my feet. I tried to keep my bravery up as he walked harmlessly through the flames. "H-Hans…" He smiled.

"Do you like this? My brother helped me bring you your only weakness." Now my heart was out the door. "Leif has…" I stared at the young king in astonishment. _"You _did this!" He shook his head and struggled from the guard.

"Elsa it's a trap! Run while you still can before—" one guard sliced him with a knife across the cheek making him stumble. I took another look at Hans and my eyes widened in fear.

For the first time in forever I felt frozen. Not a part of me could move. Hans walked up to me and spoke. "You see how Anna felt when you froze her Elsa? I guess you'd never be able to feel this way because of your powers. But everything can be changed. You're under my control now."

After that I couldn't tell what exactly happened. All I know is Leif came down faster than Sven and he and Hans clattered to the ground.

* * *

**Well, LEIF"S BIG SECRET IS OUT! also I have to overwhelming desire to kill off Danika. Nah that'd be mean.**

**READ AND REVIEW! SEE YA LATERZ!**


End file.
